The invention involves a connection fitting, such as an angular fitting or T-shaped fitting, for attaching oblong bodies, for example, tubes, corrugated hoses, pipes, cables or the like, at an opening or a breach or a hole, for example in a wall of a housing or the like. The connection fitting has at least one attachment projection that is divided by open slots into abutment contact studs, on the open ends of which are arranged radially outwardly projecting retaining projections. The abutment contact studs can be radially inwardly deformed by the hole edge when the attachment projection is pressed into the opening, the breach or equivalent hole. Behind the edge, the abutment contact studs move into the mounting position in which the retaining projections at least partially grasp behind this edge, and where at least one stopper is arranged at a distance from these retaining projections and, in the usage position, lies on the hole edge or the opposite edge of the hole that is grasped.
A connection fitting of this general type--but only in the form of a connection piece, i.e. not in the angular or T-shaped design--is known from the U.S. Pat. No. 5,068,496. The radially outwardly projecting retaining projections of the abutment contact studs are practically no longer able to be detached because of their elasticity and shape after catching behind the edge of the hole or breach, rather the retaining projections take on their mounting position in the usage position automatically after the retaining projections have been inserted into the hole or breach. The abutment surfaces of the retaining projections are thereby arranged in an approximately radial plane, so that they grasp behind the hole edge with their entire surface so that when a clamping nut functioning as a stopper is tightened, they can not be pulled back again in an undesired way into the hole or breach. Moreover, they must be able to resist, on the one hand, this tensile force coming from the clamping nut and on the other hand, also be able to resist a possible stress of the cable, hose or similar oblong body.
This means, however, that in the case of a disassembly of this connection fitting, the abutment contact studs must be pushed inward with a tool, which is only possible from the inside of the housing or the wall, on which the hole or the breach is located. A disassembly is then thus only possible when this rear side of the wall that has the breach or the like is accessible, which is not the case for some housings or arrangements of these types of walls. Even in the case where it is accessible, however, this type of disassembly remains difficult because manipulations must be made from both sides of the wall.